Hyuga Tetsuo
'Character First Name:' Tetsuo 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' CptSteveRogers Original username: JusticeAndPunishment 'Nickname: (optional)' Tetsu, Little Hyuga 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 14/11/188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'10" 'Weight:' 90 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Taken: Hyuga Nosa - 11 June 201 AN 'Personality:' Since Tetsuo was born to the Hyuga clan’s second branch and his father having died during the Great War, he stuck by the side of his brother Yazuka and endured the burden of being looked down on by the members of the clan’s main branch. Being the second son, he was deemed as a runt by some of children of the main branch and even the other classmates at the shinobi academy, often resulting in hiding to secret places to vent out his pain. Despite the psychological abuse he had put up with, Tetsuo is very generous to all people in his family as well as the citizens of the Amegakure and very bright for a child of his age as he seeks out knowledge and wisdom to improve his abilities. His intention is to give respect and therefore earn it in, making him a selfless and loyal individual. He can be a cheerful child in some aspects but when a time comes where he does not agree to something and someone forces it, he can quickly set off his own anger. In an addition to this, he has an inferiority complex that pushes him on despite being at the point of losing stamina and sustaining injury. Apart from that, he sought out meditation to have his anger at bay and allow himself to remain under self-control. 'Behaviour:' Tetsuo is normally compassionate and caring, in an addition to being gentle to those he trusts, but he can be unstable with bouts of anger when harassed or intimidated, impatient, and being upset over situations he feels he has failed something or someone has let him down that he is close with. He holds distrust to the main branch members of his clan and he generally is helpful to the other Genin unless if they throw their attitudes at him. Also, he holds a strong bond with his older brother, Yazuka, who he looks up to as a role model. He also sees himself as a lifetime student, believing that despite his position as a ninja he is under a constant state of training and may not master everything he learned. Over the years, he has become more patient and calm while learning to accept past failures as learning experiences. 'Likes/Dislikes:' As a ninja, Tetsuo sees his role as one that requires him to be at peak condition and so he does routine exercises with reading and studying when he is recovering from his fitness and training habits. Much of the reading he conducts lean toward reference books wherever he can find them around his home, the academy, the library, the book shop... anywhere that has information that would benefit his goals of making himself a better shinobi. He intends to be broad with his skills, wanting to be universally adept at certain abilities despite certain ones having restrictions he cannot learn. Tetsuo sees himself more as a peacekeeper as opposed to a fighter as he likes to use his wit over strength as he lacks it to some degree. He does see himself as a strong fighter despite feeling not yet prepared for certain circumstances and yet he does not seek to harm anyone unless of a last resort to defend someone or himself from harm. This comes to his desire for peace as he feels that the nations are in ruin because of differences and of conquest, destroying a unified world that should stand without agony and sorrow. For combat, he prefers to use incapacitation methods and decides to use medical techniques through the means of healing unless if a situation calls for immobilization tactics as he does not want to kill another person. As a person who has an affinity to nature, Tetsuo feels relaxed to open surroundings and even goes as far to help animals in need of healing their injuries and feed any that may be starving. Overall, Tetsuo is very open but is very selective of certain things that do not violate his beliefs. 'Nindo: (optional)' "It is a ninja's duty to be ready for anything." "I don't want to hurt you. If you refuse to stop, then you leave me no choice." "I don't want to be strong under one thing and be weak in another. I wish to seek total balance in mind, body and spirit. Only then can I feel centered within myself. I swear from this day that I will train every day to strengthen every aspect of myself in the honor of my family and my clan, and defend my villiage from all evil until there is no evil but peace and harmony!" “From here on, I will dedicate my endeavors to one day end this death that plagues us and to put a finish to this rivalry with the Kirigakure. I promise that I will be stronger and more powerful than I was before. I will use what I learned for one purpose: peace. Even if it will take me to the end of my own existence, I will honor my friends, family, teammates, teacher, village, and clan with the proposition of one day having all the villages uniting under one flag in harmony. Too many shinobi wars had happened. Too many enemies had been spilling blood instead of embracing like families do. Why? How? For what gain? Honor? Pride? I don’t understand. That being said, I will unite every ninja someday. Through my last breath, through the last drop of my own blood, through my last cry of agony, I will fight to unite every nation.” "LET LOVE REIGN OVER ALL!!!" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision, the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Parents: Hyuga Samato (father, deceased) and Hyuga Kora (mother) Siblings: Hyuga Yazuka (older brother) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Katana 'Strengths' Exceptional Taijutsu Exceptional Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Below Average Stamina Below Average Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Indigo - Wisdom 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) ***CURRENT*** Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): x 6 = 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): x 6 = 9 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): x 2 = 6 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): x 2 = 8 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): x 2 = 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Katana x 1 = 6 Pair of Tonfas x 1 = 5 Total: 50 'Equipment Inventory:' Training: 1 white Hyuga training robe 1 pair black Hyuga training pants 1 pair black shinobi shoes 1 pair black shinobi gloves 1 black thigh pouch 1 beige round utility pouch Ceremonial: ' 1 white Hyuga kimono 1 Hyuga tail coat 1 Hyuga belt 1 pair black shinobi pants 1 pair black shinobi shoes 1 purple thigh pouch 'Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - Rank E General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Sexy Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E 'Ninjutsu List:' Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Temporary Paralysis Technique - Rank D 'Taijutsu List:' Tier I - Allows use of D Rank Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Gentle Fist Palm Bottom Tier ll - Allows use of C Rank Arhat Fist Early Sacrifice Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms 'Kenjutsu List:' Tier I - Allows use of D Rank 'Bukijutsu List:' Tier I - Allows use of D Rank Shurikenjutsu List: Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Medical Jutsu List:' Tier I - Allows use of D Rank Tier II - Allows Use of C Rank Healing Technique 'Allies:' Allegiance: Amegakure, Hyuga Clan Teammates: Haruno Nakara (deceased), Inuzuka Unaru, Nara Ban, Uzumaki Ritsuka (leader) Clanmates: Hyuga Nosa, Hyuga Ryu, Hyuga Yazuka Friends: Haruno Naotaka, Hozuki Shura, Kaguya Fumetsu Sensei: Aburame Lucien, Team 2 (former), Uzumaki Athena, Team 4 (current) 'Enemies:' Rivals: Senju Kanon 'Background Information:' EARLY LIFE Tetsuo was born in 188 A.N. to the Hyuga Clan, which was one of the most noble clans in Konohagakure before its destruction, known for their Kekkei Genkai and Taijutsu. Tetsuo was a timid and shy child, but still gentle and kind. Having been born without crying but expressing upmost curiosity, he was often quite happy with his older brother Yazuka as he established an unbreakable bond with him and looked up to him like a mentor and a guide. He never had met his father as he was still inside of his mother’s womb at the time of the Great War. He overheard one night, while he was supposed to be sleeping, of how his father was killed in that same war which dissolved the Konohagakure. This shocked him that night, resulting in the fear of death itself. He also had learned of the clan split in two, the main branch antagonizing the second branch. Even though he learned this, he struggled hard to become a fair equal in his journey to one day become a trained student in the ninja arts. By the time he turned 8, he joined with Yazuka at the Amegakure Shinobi Academy. He would study with Yazuka, despite receiving lower scores by only margins, as he wanted to be as good as Yazuka because of his natural skill. Because of his younger age, he was the target of severe bullying and forced himself every day after classes to hide away and shed his tears. Over the next two years, Tetsuo continued to study and train with Yazuka to hopefully one day join up in the same team as him. However, despite all his efforts, he never got around to joining with Team One. This letdown hardened Tetsuo as he saw it as a disappointment onto himself and that their mother, a former kunoichi, was now training Yazuka to learn his family’s techniques. As a result, he even became interested in the art of invisibility where a ninja would use the shadows and stealth to overcome any opponents as well as non-lethal combat. He decided to combat his anger and therefore learned meditation to harbor it and his fear of being left behind, and to also unlock a new plane of consciousness by which Tetsuo can harbor abilities that would allow him to be on par with Yazkua. He soon learned that he had an affinity to nature and all wildlife as he once nursed an injured bird back to health while also tending to its nest which the eggs hatched on the day the bird’s wing healed completely. To this day, Tetsuo seeks to be an equal to his older brother and to be his right hand when the clan seeks new leadership. GENIN TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS The first days of Tetsuo's career as a shinobi were very uneasy as he lived day by day doing his best to train and study while not on missions. While Yazuka is away for his own missions, Tetsuo never had a chance to really bond with Team Two as a mute Genin named Chi somehow quit. Next, the Chunin Exams were quickly approaching and Tetsuo's constant stress and anxiety build up as he felt ill prepared for them as he never did enough missions to gain experience and he did not learn any new jutsus along the way. His fear of failing and the worry of Yazuka looking down on him caused him to mold an inferiority complex, constantly trying to push hard on himself so he could excel. Desptie this, he had a couple of missions completed including a training session for where Yamanaka Akatori was to learn the Chakra Sensing Technique and escort a visitor through the Amegekure with Haruno Nakara. As Team Two was inoperable, Tetsuo was then assigned to Team 4 with Nakara and participated in a leadership proficiency test with her. The purpose of the test was to figure who would be a suitable leader among the three-Genin group. The sparring did start out well, but over time Tetsuo's stamina was fading as he continued to push himself through Nakara's own tactics. At the very end, Tetsuo cracked as his inferiority complex took a hold of him as he is weak from his low stamina and his sustained injuries including minor burns as a result of a detonated explosive thrown at a tree inside the training grounds and scrapes as he had fallen forward back onto the grounds after being propelled from the explosion. He made too many mistakes as a result of his anger, causing him to lose the match. After this, Tetsuo quickly became accustomed to Team Four as he became fast friends with Naraka and her twin brother Naotaka, in an addition to the new addition Uzumaki Ritsuka. During the course of his training, Tetsuo decided that over time he needed to improve his skills and to overcome his frustrations and anger by learning the mistakes of himself and others so his tactics were to be improved. This was seen when Tetsuo finally sparred with his brother Yazuka with no restraints as the duel proved that the pair seem to have equal strength despite that Yazuka had more stamina training than Tetsuo did. This spar ended up being stopped by Tetsuo as he was weakened with exhaustion. That was when Tetsuo first learned not to give into his anger when in danger of losing energy to a friendly opponent because should he then all reason would be lost and be tired out faster. Another thing he decided to overcome was his fear of causing potential harm. This was shown when he saved the life of Rinha Takeshi at the cost of drawing first blood onto the bandit that nearly killed him, severing the bandit's right arm with his own fallen weapon in an attempt to disarm rather than kill. As a result, he learned to calm himself and remain more confident as harder times came into his path with difficult choices to make. Tetsuo continued to train and take part in missions whenever possible, learning every mistake he had come across so self-confidence can be restored. Even though he was coming to a breakthrough, he could never efficiently win any sparring matches with his teammates or even his brother Yazuka though he did not act out of recklessness. These failures seemed to dawn more thoughts on bad luck on Tetsuo as he started to lose hope in himself again as the Chunin Exams were just around the corner. Misery and anger, even hatred, taunted at him as he was fearing the possible outcome that awaited him: he was doomed to fail the Exams and be either held back or killed. CHUNIN EXAMS The pressure became tense when Tetsuo was preparing for the Chunin Exams by conducting some last minute training and missions with his team in an addition to doing a few with Yazuka. His confidence seemed very much at its peak as the Exams grew closer. Excitement and fear coursed through him as the days grew shorter, and when the Exams came Tetsuo felt ready at the moment at hand as he had new skills to utilize in. Having been training in the art of Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu during the last days that had edged toward the Exams, Tetsuo learned to harness an old katana that was left behind by his father bearing an ivory handle upon it. He therefore took the weapon as his own as Yazuka would with the familty bo staff with the intent to carry out the name of the clan and bring honor to it. His second set of weapons were tonfa sticks which were meant to be used for combined offensive and defensive combat as Tetsuo believed in using non-lethal force first as the katana would only be used as a last resort. On the day of the Exams, Tetsuo watched his brother Yazuka in his match and after that he conducted warmup exercises and meditation so to prepare for his own match. He went into the fourth match against a young Genin from the Kirigakure named Senju Kanon. At the start, Tetsuo had a hint of confusion as he thought he was restricted to one spot within the assigned combative zone of The Valley Of The End. He did manage to come up with strategies that could happen should Kanon and his earth clones as they tried to take him down. Much of the idea at around half of the match incorporated evasion techniques so to stay away from any earth-based areas while using the rocks, water and vegetation for tactical advantages. However, Tetsuo made too many faults as a result of trying too hard and thinking too hard which resulted him in having to be saved at the very brink of death by the Team Four instructor, Uzumaki Athena. The aftermath of the match proved to be too much for Tetsuo at the end of it as he had sustained another loss. He subjected himself as a failure among the rest of the Amegakure, unable to climb up the ranks as Yazuka did when he lost his own match. The frustration of him constantly being clumsy and unable to win one sparring match resulted in him succumbing to a state of madness, lashing out with verbal violence upon the other Genin around him who wished to comfort him so he could understand that he did well on his efforts. Instead of accepting those words, he shut them out with a blaze of rage as he threatened them to take them on despite him telling himself that he was weak. In the end, he was instructed to give a formal apology toward the Amekage Uzumaki Kagato and the Su-Kage which was none other than his instructor Athena. His final decision was to stay with the Amegakure despite himself being low in his spirits, resulting him of abandoning his badges of allegiance including the mark of the Amegakure and the symbol of the Hyuga as he felt he disgraced them because of his loss until such a time he could bear to wear them again. It seemed like Tetsuo had to start over again while in the midst of disappointment in himself and insanity from the struggle he worked so hard to pull through yet failed. Somehow, thoughts entered his mind on the next possible way to fulfill his revenge: to become the most powerful ninja in the history of all the shinobi nations. Things did change for Tetsuo, having been under the impression of dishonor until the time when he lost his first true friend - Nakara. When he saw her dead in her own room, he felt total regret for having been defensive and cruel to her. His desire for vengeance seemed to become more intense as the concept of her suicide was a result of Kanon's victory in the Exams, her own death being to avoid dishonor from the Uzumaki home. This plagued him for some time, starting with a week of nightmares and lack of sleep. On the day of Nakara's funeral, he promised to honor her by learning all of her skills so that her memory could be remembered. The burning vengeance seemed to come to a cool and hardened, only to be forgotten like rusted metal aging away through the years of abandonment. This was no longer about revenge. Tetsuo, from that day forward, decided to continue his training and become more powerful but use his skills for the good of all. He learned to let go of his fear of death and started to long for peace. ONE YEAR LATER A year had passed, and Tetsuo was never the same. He was driven on by the promise to become more powerful and to fulfill his newfound mission of peace. The consequence of this was that he was becoming more defiant and more cynical, as it was shown when he was undergoing training with Kagato at the Falls. Indeed, Tetsuo still held respect toward the Amekage but there was a quick moment where Tetsuo had snapped because of how the training progressed. To Tetsuo, he knew of Kagato's power and a part of him realized that he was not ready for that sort of training. He did want to push on and there was no doubt on that. However, Tetsuo's disagreement with the training resulted in him being defensive toward Kagato coupled that he was the instructor for the rival Team One as was Akatori was the team leader of it. Nevertheless, Tetsuo had to participate despite this instinctive feeling that the Amekage was overpowering the other Genin with his power. In the end, he was exhausted from severe chakra drain and was hospitalized for a few days to regain his strength. During his stay, Tetsuo was quickly studying types of healing-based medical ninjutsu for preparation of his training in that field. He spent his waking hours reading books and manuals on which could benefit for his team. Upon his leave of the hospital to return to duty, Tetsuo encountered a pair of new individuals: Kenshiro Kichiro and Hyuga Nosa. With Nosa, this was immediately love at first sight as there had been times where he was a bit shy of talking to her. Just when he was wanting to say something to her about his feelings, he was then assigned to watch duty with Ritsuka and Unaru when the arrival of visitor from the Kirigakure named Yuki Akiyo. The intention was to create some sort of alliance between the Amegakure and the Kirigakure, which Tetsuo had not felt comfortable with as Kanon was of that village and Tetsuo still felt that he was responsible for Nakara's own self-destruction. From Tetsuo's point-of-view, Kanon still needed to face to what he did and to explain why he did what he did. The problem was to do that as a Chunin, so Tetsuo had to resume his training by learning new techniques by starting with many of the ones that were featured at the Amegakure academy and learn other ones from past generations that fell under the same basic catagory. The friendship between Nosa and Tetsuo later grew more to the point where they were more than just friends. One day, both exchanged affection toward one another while in the village streets and Tetsuo asked if he could date her. She accepted, and from that day Tetsuo learned another kind of love that was beyond that for his own brother and his fallen best friend. This newfound love fueled him with more determination and desire to fulfill his dream. Along the way, he had also befriended another clanmate named Ryu and a young Genin named Hozuki Shura while also facing with a very serious issue as he was finally defeated by his brother Yazuka after a rematch. He started to grow distant from Yazuka upon seeing himself as weak compaired to Yazuka. He did not want either of them enemies, even despite them being in separate teams, so Tetsuo started to seclude himself in his training and studies as he saw himself to be no equal to Yazuka's strength. A month had passed, Ryu and Shura having passed on, and Tetsuo had been in seclusion with his training and studies to combat his depression. He slowly started to gather up his confidence when he healed the mysterious Uchiha Fumiko at the village hospital where he volunteered to help there and sparred for the first time with his teammate Unaru by which both had exceptional skills and both agreeing to a draw. The final close was when Tetsuo attempted to connect with Unaru and share stories with one another as they were recovering from their injuries from that night. 'Roleplaying Library:' 2 April 2014 - A Spar Between A Mute And A Hyuga - Sparring Match 6 April 2014 - Akatori's Chakra Sensing Training - Training 11 April 2014 - Tetsuo And Nakara Escort A Visitor - C Rank Mission 12 April 2014 - Leadership Proficiency Test - Team Four: Nakara VS Tetsuo - Sparring Match 13 April 2014 - Training With The Silent Anbu Kunisada - Training 14 April 2014 - Team Four Investigates Bandit Trouble At The Amegakure Training Grounds - C Rank Mission 18 April 2014 - Sewer Clean-Up With The Haruno Twins And The Little Hyuga - C Rank Mission 19 April 2014 - Organizing The Library With Friends - D Rank Mission 22 April 2014 - Brother Versus Brother: Battle Of The Hyugas - Sparring Match 23 April 2014 - Training by the Border: Tetsuo's Stamina and the Rain - Training 3 May 2014 - Rumble At The Training Grounds - Sparring Match 4 May 2014 - Chunin Exams - Match Four: Kanon VS Tetsuo - Tournament Match 23 May 2014 - The Fall Of Nakara - Storyline 24 May 2014 - The Funeral OF A Haruno Hime - Storyline 26 May 2014 - Testing The Future Of Amegakure - Sparring Match 10 June 2014 - Talk Of Trade: An Alliance Forms - Storyline 22 June 2014 - A Little Help From A Friend: The Little Hyuga Heals The Pup - Training 7 July 2014 - Ryu's First Test: Bandit Trouble - C Rank Mission 14 July 2014 - Brotherly Brawl: Rematch Of The Hyuga Brothers - Sparring Match 19 July 2014 - A Rookie's Introduction: Cat Rescue In The Rain Village - D Rank Mission 24 September 2014 - Fumiko's Second Hospitalization: The Little Hyuga Heals - Training 1 October 2014 - Partners In Arms: Tetsuo VS Unaru - Sparring Match 9 October 2014 - Post-Spar Recovery - Storyline 14 November 2014 - The History of the Shinobi Families: The Revelations of Tetsuo - Storyline 16 November 2014 - Medical-Nin Emergency: Tetsuo Heals Fumetsu - Training 22 November 2014 - Nosa's First Training Session - Training 23 November 2014 - Team Four Training: Battle Royale - Sparring Match 01 January 2015 - New Year's Spar: Avenge VS Tetsuo - Sparring Match 22 June 2015 - Pirate Trouble On The Waters of Ame: Tetsuo Meets Villi and Hyorinata - C Rank Mission 25 July 2015 - Delivery Trouble: An Investigation In The Ame Slums - C Rank Mission 'Theme Library:' Tetsuo's Theme - Queen's "Innuendo" (Orchestrated) Dreams Under Rainfall - The Who's "Love Reign O'er Me" (Piano) 'Approved by:' Kagato